Głupio wyszło
by anzur-nox
Summary: Austria x male!Czechy, czysty fluff (humorystyczny lub romantyczny nonsens). Żadnej fabuły, jedynie trochę przemyśleń Rodericha na temat minionych czasów Monarchii, ogarniający Czech, nieogarniający Austriak i burza w tle.


**Głupio wyszło**

Szaro i ponuro, zaduch taki, że można w powietrzu zawiesić nie tylko siekierę, ale i drwala z rodziną na barkach, dodatkowo wali z kanałów, aż soki w żołądku ścina, a głowa próbuje urwać się z orbity i uzyskać niepodległość. Jednym słowem – wspaniały dzień w austriackiej stolicy. Nie wspominając o rozwalonym stoliku z Ikei, rozbebeszonym na podłodze mieszkania w kamienicy dwa piętra wyżej. Roderich w dresie i obszernej bluzie rozglądał się bezradnie, jak to ludzie z potężnym bólem głowy wpływającym na ich możliwości percepcyjne, gdzie też zaparkował auto. Od kilku dni siedział na chorobowym, zawzięcie ignorując wszelkie wiadomości ze świata. Jednak prawa Murphy'ego działają lepiej niż prawa fizyki, więc różne rzeczy w austriackim mieszkaniu postanowiły się rozpaść lub zepsuć w tym niekorzystnym czasie, ale to właśnie stolik z Ikei, na którym Roderich zwykle stawiał herbatę, kiedy oglądał telewizję – to przelało czarę goryczy. Wziął tylko prysznic, bo nie lubił śmierdzieć publicznie, i włożył czyste, ale pamiętające czasy zimnej wojny ubranie, uznając, że przecież nikt ze znajomych nie ma prawa go zobaczyć, a nawet jeśli, to uda, że to nie on. Która nacja zapuszcza się ot tak sobie do Wiednia? Kapitalizm w Europie, robić na życie trzeba.

Roderich w końcu dojrzał zieloną Skodę na końcu ulicy. Jak inne samochody wydawała się przygnieciona ciężkim od kurzu powietrzem. Austriak dowlekł się, wsiadł, zauważył, że na stopach ma domowe kapcie, rozważył wrócenie się do mieszkania, ale w końcu to całe dwa piętra, a biometr na minusie. Czy on w ogóle powinien prowadzić w takim stanie? Oczy uparcie próbowały przesłać do mózgu ważną informację, tylko jakieś komórki się zwiesiły, system niestrudzenie mielił i mielił i do Rodericha w końcu dotarło. Wysiadł i zapatrzył się na flaka, który pozostał z jednej opony. Jego umysł osiągnął stan zen. Opuściły go ból, rozgoryczenie, nienawiść do świata, zmęczenie. Przez jeden moment unosił się w myślowej próżni, kiedy autopilot ludzkości nie zadziałał, bo jakże sprostać sytuacji, gdy nie można obiektu a) zjeść, b) wyruchać, c) zabić, d) pomęczyć, bez używania zaawansowanych opcji takich jak kultura, nauka czy system podatkowy, niedostępnych przy niekorzystnych sterownikach środowiskowych. Powoli fala błogiego szczęścia została zepchnięta przez nieprzyjemną histeryczną wesołość zwiastującą jeszcze większy ból głowy. Roderich zamknął drzwi i uderzył głową o dach samochodu aż ech po ulicy poszło, choć stłumione przez ciężką atmosferę. Opierając się czołem o bezużyteczne niczym on sam auto, spojrzał w dół i ocenił swoje stopy. Nigdy nie patrzył na nie pod takim kątem. To były bardzo dobre stopy. Służyły mu długo i ostatnio nawet nie pociły się jak dawniej. Tkaniny stały się bardziej przewiewne, buty wygodniejsze i dopasowane. Świat raczej zmierza ku lepszemu, prawda?

– O, a kto to panu tak spierdolił? – Wesoły głos zaburzył i tak już rozchwianą równowagę Austriaka.

– A wie pan, młodzież ma za dużo wolnego czasu. – Oderwał się od Skody, uznając, że nie może dłużej wystawiać się na publiczne pośmiewisko. Będzie stawiał kubek z herbatą na ziemi albo weźmie taboret od fortepianu i zrobi z niego chwilowo stolik.

– Ja bym powiedział, że to pan najechał na jakieś gówno.

Roderich uznał, że nieznajomy zachowuje się jak bufon, a w dodatku ma śmiesznie słowiański akcent. Spojrzał na mężczyznę i dojrzał tylko masę plamek. Świetnie, zapomniał okularów. Genialnie, przebita opona uratowała mu życie, bo by pojechał do Ikei i zginął na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu. Wychylił się nieco, żeby przyjrzeć się lepiej nieznajomemu. Obraz wyostrzył się na tyle, żeby dostrzec rysy. Roderich krzyknął, stracił równowagę, zakołysał się, złapał lusterko, urwał lusterko, spojrzał na nie niemrawo w locie i upadł na swój austriacki wymuskany zad. Zerknął w górę i dojrzał polską twarz pochylającą się nad nim z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. I nagle dotarło do niego, że to nie polska twarz a czeska. Ogolona na niemowlaka.

– Wziąłeś mnie za Feliksa, prawda? – Mina zmieniła się na bardziej kpiącą.

Roderich tylko powoli pokiwał głową w absolutnym szoku, wywołanym przez dysonans poznawczy. Jakże tak Czech bez brody? I rzeczywistość się na to zgodziła?

– Spoko, ja też tak czasami na niego reaguję – oznajmił wspaniałomyślnie Josef i wyjął z bezwładnych austriackich palców lusterko, po czym pomógł podźwignąć się Roderichowi.

Czech zaciągnął niestawiajacego oporu Austriaka do jego własnego domu, wyszperał klucze z jego własnej kieszeni, otworzył bramę, wtaszczył po schodach, otworzył drzwi, usadził siedem austriackich nieszczęść na kanapie, tuż obok rozwalonego stolika, i zniknął w kuchni. Roderich zamrugał, bo nie docierało do niego, co właśnie zaszło. Kilka pytań wykonywało szalonego obertasa w umyśle bruneta, w końcu po krótkiej tanecznej bitwie wyłoniła się pewna hierarchia.

– Dlaczego nie masz brody? – zapytał.

Czech wychylił się z kuchni, przecierając kubek ściereczką. – Wiesz, głupia sprawa, bo generalnie do mojego bloku wprowadziło się nowe małżeństwo, z taką świetną dziewczynką, wspaniałe dziecko, naprawdę, diabelnie sprytne i jakoś mnie polubiła, bo jak wyprowadzałem pieska, to się jej spodobał i jakoś się zgadałem z jej ojcem, spoko koleś, kibicujemy tym samym klubom i w ogóle hokeja razem oglądaliśmy, a potem jakoś tak zapytał, czy nie mógłbym młodej przypilnować, bo oni z żoną by chcieli tak do kina wyskoczyć, a potem zrobić małej braciszka, no i tak trochę lipa. No to się zgodziłem, i jakoś tak bawiliśmy się i, młoda strasznie sprytna, naprawdę, jakoś dorwała zapalniczkę i...

– Dałeś dziecku bawić się ogniem? – Roderich nie dowierzał.

– Nie dałem! Tak wyszło. Zresztą ucierpiała tylko moja broda, wąsy i godność. Teraz muszę albo coś zmyślić, albo ukrywać się przed moim rodzeństwem przez kilka dni, bo przycięta bródka jest ok, ale taki niemowlaczek jak ja teraz, to tego mi nie darują. Dalej słodzisz jakieś chore ilości?

Austriak jęknął tylko coś w odpowiedzi, bo jego umysł zajęła wizja Joszki szalejącego z dzieciakiem, co spowodowało wykończeniem trzustki przez nadmierną produkcję insuliny, a do tego doszedł fakt, że odnalazł okulary na podłodze. Świat zrobił się nieco ostrzejszy, ale wcale nie poprawiło to ogólnego obioru rzeczywistości. Na zewnątrz jeszcze bardziej ściemniało. Josef wparadował do salonu z dwoma kubkami w rękach, spojrzał na rozwalony stolik, zmarszczył brwi w geście pogardy dla austriackiego stylu życia i postawił naczynia na fortepianie, a Roderich był pewny, że cały wszechświat usłyszał ten krzyk w austriackiej duszy. Czech, głuchy na subtelne aluzje, usiadł na podłodze po turecku, wziął do ręki oderwaną nogę i przyjrzał się z każdej strony. Austriak walcząc ze szczękościskiem przestawił kubki na taboret i przetarł rękawem fortepian. Powierzchnia prawdopodobnie nie ucierpiała, ale za wcześnie na wyrok. W każdej chwili mogły pojawić się złowieszcze i nieestetyczne odbite w lakierze kółka. Odwrócił się do sprawcy zamieszania, by opieprzyć go z góry na dół za niezapowiedziane wizyty, szczególnie kiedy wziął sobie chorobowe od bycia nacją. Zamiast tego, światło dzienne ujrzało zdanie:

– Co cię tu właściwie sprowadza?

Roderich miał ochotę rzucić się na ziemię albo zacząć tłuc głową o ścianę. Co jest z nim nie tak? Czy to tak trudno powiedzieć: „ty cholerny nowaku, po coś przytaszczył tu swoją bezużyteczną i prostacką rzyć? ". Spróbował jeszcze raz:

– Nie jestem teraz w najlepszej kondycji, więc nie oczekiwałem gości.

Czech mierzył coś palcem i macał dziurę w stoliku. Przewrócił go do góry nogami, przez co wyglądał jak chłopak znęcający się nad gigantycznym okazem żuka.

– Wyjmij kija z dupy, Rod – oznajmił wesoło, nie oglądając się nawet na Rodericha. – Idę po narzędzia, czekaj.

Austriak prawie usiadł na kubkach z herbatą. Podniósł je niepewnie, przycupnął na taborecie, zapatrzył się na naczynia, upił łyk z jednego, potem z drugiego i wybrał ten ze słodszą zawartością. Herbata składała się z czarnej herbaty, gorącej wody, cukru i odrobiny cytryny. Żadna tajemnica. Taką samą herbatę zrobił sobie rano, i dzień wcześniej, i dwa dni wcześniej. Może z większą ilością cytryny, ale witamina C wcale nie pomogła na zapalenie zatok. Dlaczego więc ta podana przez Josefa smakowała jak nektar, miód i wszystkie te napoje bogów razem wzięte? Siedział więc i siorbał czeską herbatę z jakimś nieokreślonym, tajemnym składnikiem. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że nie ma już czego siorbać. Żółte dno patrzyło na niego szyderczo. Wzruszył ramionami i począł spijać z drugiego kubka. Po chwili i tam skończyło się to czeskie lekarstwo. Formułowanie myśli w obecnym stanie Rodericha przypominało kucie w żelbetonie. Jednak doświadczył ulotnego wrażenia, że sobie tego Czecha zmyślił. Że jakaś część pamięci wróciła do czasów CK, bo wtedy miał lokaja, majordomusa nawet, kogoś kto o niego dbał, a współczesny świat skazał Edelsteina na samotność. Nie ma nikogo, trzeba samemu walczyć o przetrwanie.

Spojrzał na trzymane w dłoniach kubki. To mu się nie przyśniło, sam nie byłby w stanie zrobić takiej smacznej herbaty. Tylko czyjeś inne sprawne ręce, czyjaś opiekuńcza myśl mogła tak doprawić ten pospolity napitek. Stolik leżał niczym żuczek, któremu jakieś gnojki urwały jedną nóżkę. A na oparciu kanapy wisiała obca, śmierdząca papierosami kurtka. Roderich zerknął na pozłacany zegar. Piętnasta siedem. O piętnastej dwadzieścia siedem był pewien, że Josef go zostawił. Czeski sabotażysta spisał na straty kurtkę, wszak to tylko kawał szmaty, kupi lepszą, a ta jedna pozostanie jako element dywersji, ostatecznej próby pogrążenia Austrii w zakończonej sukcesem zemście za Białą Górę. Brunet upuścił jeden kubek, bo dłoń odmówiła posłuszeństwa, odwdzięczając się dotkliwym skurczem za ponad dwadzieścia minut bezwiednego zaciskania jej na uszku kubka. Schylił się po naczynie i prawie spikował ze stołka, bo drzwi wyjściowe trzasnęły i do salonu wtoczył się wspomniany czuły barbarzyńca z naręczem siatek i małą, kompaktową skrzynką narzędzi, nieprzypominającą starego grata, jaki zwykł nosić ze sobą.

– Przymocowałem lusterko, napompowałem ci tę oponę, nie wygląda na przebitą, ale dobrze by było podjechać do wulkanizacji, jak ci czasu styknie. Olej też by dobrze było wymienić.

Czech bezceremonialnie przekroczył stolikowy bałagan i wniósł wszystko do kuchni. Austriak bardzo skupiony na zachowaniu równowagi podniósł kubek i powlókł się za gościem. Josef krzątał się bez skrępowania. Otwierał wszystkie szafki na chybił trafił, aż znajdywał to, co chciał.

– Co się stało z twoją starą skrzynką na narzędzia? – zapytał Roderich i zastanowił się, czemu zadaje tak bezsensowne pytania. Jakby jego mózg oczekiwał Czecha, uważał jego obecność za całkowicie normalne następstwo różnych działań z przeszłości. Jestem chory, to sobie wyśniłem Czecha od brudnej roboty. Tak umysł działa w snach, prawda?

– Co się miało stać? – Josef zmarszczył brwi. Bez brody i wąsów wyglądał na dużo młodszego. I o wiele bardziej złośliwego. Owłosienie nie wpływało oczywiście na poziom wredoty, ale jakoś z brodą Czech przypominał niegroźnego choć rubasznego kuzyna. – Leży u mnie w warsztacie.

– A ta nowa? – Roderich wskazał na lśniące nowością czerwone pudełko.

Josef nagle znalazł się stanowczo za blisko. Austriak spojrzał w górę, w te parszywie zielone oczy, zwierciadło przegniłej słowiańskiej duszy, która ponad wiek temu skradła mu serce, posiekała, usmażyła na wolnym ogniu i dała psom do żarcia. Blondyn delikatnie pchnął bruneta w kierunku salonu.

– Rod, połóż się, bo nie ogarniasz. To twoja skrzynka na narzędzia z twojego auta. Kupiłem ci ją kilka lat temu. Po stanie zużycia widzę, że nie był to zbyt trafiony prezent, ale przynajmniej teraz się na coś przyda. Gdzie moja herbata? No nie! Wychlałeś ją!

Austriak usiadł na kanapie, podciągnął nogi i oparł na nich jednocześnie ciężką i lekką głowę. Z ukosa przyglądał się niezrozumiałym działaniom gościa. Może to kwestia kultury? W końcu nie jedną mądrą książkę popełniono o starciach cywilizacji, o tarciach kulturowych. Edelstein, przedstawiciel Germanów, miał miałkie pojęcie o zwyczajach wojennych Słowian. Może taki najazd był dla nich akceptowalnym prowadzeniem wojny? Może Łukasiewicz robi z Arthurem to samo? Wbija wprost do małego domku z cegły wciśniętego między dwa inne domki, z miejsca naprawia wszystko co zepsuło się od poprzedniej wizyty, objada lodówkę, przewraca życie do góry nogami i wypada dalej w świat. Może Michaela w ten sam sposób pakuje się do wymuskanego, wybielonego domu Ludwiga, od samych drzwi odkurza wszystko jak leci, łącznie z Gilbertem wpatrzonym w telewizor, przeszukując wszelkie zakamarki i znajdując przypadkowe trupy i kajdanki pod łóżkiem. Kto tam wie tych Słowian? Trzeba się wybrać do księgarni po mądre książki o starciach kultur.

– Ej, ziemia do Roda, jadłeś coś dzisiaj w ogóle? – Wielka czeska łapa pojawiła się tuż przed oczami Austriaka, tak że głowa automatycznie odskoczyła do tyłu, aż w karku coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło.

Rodercich zaklął i rozmasował bolące miejsce. Materac kanapy ugiął się nieco bardziej i ogolona czeska głowa znalazła się zdecydowanie za blisko. Brunet próbował się cofnąć, ale nie było gdzie. Wielka dłoń ujęła jego twarz i nim zdążył zaprotestować, poczuł miękkie usta na czole.

– Ja pierdolę, przecież ja mogę na tobie jajecznicę usmażyć – usłyszał wyrok. – Masz jakiś ibuprofen czy inne paracetamole?

Zamroczony wydarzeniami ostatnich sekund nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Właściwie w ogóle nie zrozumiał słów. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że Czech mówi po niemiecku, ale jakoś sens dźwięków w ogóle nie docierał do zajętej infekcją zatok austriackiej głowy.

Josef nie czekał na reakcję, zniknął w prywatnych pokojach Roda i Roderich przysiągłby, że usłyszał dźwięk włączanej pralki. Austriak został wkrótce nakarmiony jakimiś pigułkami, spojony najlepszą herbatą na świecie i nawet załapał się na czeską kanapeczkę. Czech siedział na podłodze i rozsiewał wszędzie kawałki cebuli ze swojej kanapki, próbując dojść do ładu ze stolikiem. Pokrzepiony Roderich powoli dochodził do wniosku, że pora przełączyć się na tryb „do życia" i nieco wyjaśnić sytuację.

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – Tak, to było dobre na początek, brawo Rod, robisz postępy.

Czech smętnie podłubał śrubokrętem w urwanej nodze.

– Wierchówka dostała cynk, że masz wolne. Stwierdzili, że mogę ruszyć mój zad do Wiednia bez zagrożenia, że skończę na włóczeniu się z tobą. Wykorzystali mnie podle, jak zwykle. Ale nie przewidzieli jaki jestem chytry i wiem, gdzie mieszkasz.

Roderich pokiwał głową, sam zastanowiłby się, gdyby był w lepszej kondycji, skąd Josef wie o tym mieszkaniu. Przysiągłby, że nawet Erzsébet nie znała tego adresu. Minął przenikliwy ból głowy, ale pozostało ćmiące uczucie nad oczami i u nasady nosa. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że naprawdę musiał mieć wysoką gorączkę, bo nawet oczy łzawiły i rwały jakby ktoś je gotował.

– Wybacz, nie jestem zbyt przytomny – mruknął niemrawo, niepewny, czy uznać Czecha za gościa, domownika, niespodziewaną pomoc, czy zapłacić za wszystko.

– To widzę. – Czeski zabiedzony niedźwiedź mocował się ze śrubą. – Ale spodziewałem się. Jak tylko usłyszałem, że wziąłeś sobie wolne, to pomyślałem – oho, wiosna, to twoja pora na zapalenie zatok, więc pewnie leżysz i zdychasz.

Jakieś ciepłe uczucie rozlało się po żołądku Austriaka i prawdopodobnie nie miało nic wspólnego z hektolitrem słodkiej herbaty.

– Więc przyjechałeś dla mnie? – zapytał i zastanowił się, czy może zwalić rumieniec na gorączkę.

– Nie – zbył go Josef – byłem w McDonaldzie i przypomniałem sobie, że mieszkasz dwie przecznice dalej, więc zawlokłem tyłek. Spójrz za okno, jak zaraz pierdolnie deszczem to ino roz. A mój hotel jest daleko i w ogóle, nie będę przecież pieniędzy na taksówkę wydawał.

W oddali przetoczył się grom, aż porcelanowa zastawa zaszczękała. Roderich objął się ramionami, żeby opanować dreszcze i tiki.

– Auto zostało w hotelu?

– A, wiesz, głupia sprawa – nieco zakłopotał się Czech, a było to widoczne tym bardziej bez zarostu – zostało w Pradze u mechanika. Trzeba wyklepać jeden bok.

Uuu, Austriak mógł sobie wyobrazić wielkie biadolenie Havla nad czerwoną Skodą, gwałtem wziętą przez zwyrodnialca w jakimś innym barbarzyńskim samochodzie, potraktowaną bestialsko i okrutnie. A teraz dochodzi do siebie bez ukochanego właściciela czuwającego u jej boku, toż to tragedia na skalę międzynarodową.

– Ktoś w ciebie wjechał? – zapytał zatroskany Roderich.

– No właśnie, tak jakby, tak trochę to była moja wina. – Josef powiedział ostatnie słowa tak szybko, że prawie zlały się w jeden dźwięk. – Bo wymusiłem pierwszeństwo. Nikomu nic się nie stało, ale zjeba od wierchówki jak zwykle przednia. Zrobili jakieś badania, że Czesi nie lubią własnej nacji i wstydzą się przyznawania, że są Czechami, i trochę dojebałem do pieca tym wypadkiem, i tak po mnie pojechali, że nawet mi się za Skodzinką odechciało płakać. Że zawsze wstyd i muszą tuszować, i w ogóle przypał. Myślę, że wysłali mnie tu za karę. Pociągiem.

Austriak postanowił nie komentować. Cieszył się tylko, że kierowcy nie musieli w szpitalu klepać. Stolik magicznie się poskładał. Nawet przestał chybotać się na wszystkie strony. Roderich stwierdził, że nie przyzna się, że chciał mebel wyrzucić.

– Co tu masz? – Josef zanurkował do pudła z DVD, zostawiając cały bałagan. – Ej, jakie nudy, żadnego porno? Nic nie nagrałeś ostatnio z Elką? O, _Kill Bill_. Wiesz, że nigdy nie widziałem dwójki? Może obejrzymy, co ty na to?

Podmuch wiatru otworzył okno na oścież. Firany i zasłony fruwały z furią, zagłuszając paplaninę Czecha. Roderich podniósł się, żeby zamknąć okno. Wrócił i prześliznął się przez boczne oparcie kanapy. Kiedy nogi wisiały w powietrzu, głowa znalazła się przy czeskim udzie. Leżąc na wznak, zapatrzył się na ostre rysy twarzy, zwykle łagodzone bujną, ale trzymaną w ryzach brodą, a w tle zarejestrował ozdobny klosz lampy wiszący tuż nad nimi. Nagle Czech przestał sznupać po pudełku i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Josef uśmiechnął się nieco szyderczo, patrząc z góry, uniósł jedną brew i odstawił kolekcję DVD. Nagle czeska twarz znalazła się centralnie nad austriacką, z tym że do góry nogami. W miejscu zwyczajowego zarostu kolor skóry był niemalże niezauważalnie jaśniejszy.

Roderich wstrzymał oddech, gdy Joszka pochylił się i musnął jego usta. Długie włosy zebrane w niedbały kucyk załaskotały Austriaka w policzek. Kolejny delikatny buziak ledwo podrażnił kącik jego ust, by przerodzić się w namiętny pocałunek bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Pod tym kątem czeski język miał sporo do zawojowania i to też czynił. Szybko podbił jedynki i posuwał się dalej. Wyeksplorował niemal każdy zakamarek austriackich ust. Roderich chciał unieść dłonie i wpleść je w te złote włosy, by ich właścicielowi nie przyszło przez myśl zniknąć, ale czuł, że całe jego ciało zamieniło się w ołów, ciężkie i kanciaste, absolutnie nie mające zamiaru się słuchać. Leżał więc jak kłoda, odpowiadając na pieszczoty z rezerwą, której nie powstydziłby się Ludwig-dziewica. Dopiero gdy czeski język cofnął się, a Joszka przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę Rodericha, ten przypomniał sobie, że wypadałoby oddychać. Czuł rozkoszne dreszcze podniecenia aż w koniuszkach palców, szczególnie gdy Czech swoim zwyczajem zakończył serią delikatnych i drobnych pocałunków na zmaltretowanych ustach, policzkach i w końcu na niewinnym buziaku w czoło. Josef zdjął uważnie Roderichowi okulary. Gest, za który kto inny mógłby nawet oberwać. Nie każdemu Austriak powierzał swoje okulary.

* * *

CDN.


End file.
